As a connector of a conventional example, a connector including a housing provided with a terminal accommodating chamber, a terminal accommodated in the terminal accommodating chamber, and a locking lance flexibly provided in the terminal accommodating chamber and capable of locking the terminal to the terminal accommodating chamber is known (see JP 2001-326011 A).
In the connector of the conventional example, a free end side of the locking lance is engageably arranged in the terminal, and when the terminal is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber, the free end side of the locking lance abuts on the terminal, thereby the locking lance being restored after being bent, so that the terminal is locked in the terminal accommodating chamber.